


Protector

by lockewrites



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Legolas has made a vow that he'll always protect you, whether it's needed or not.





	Protector

Legolas had been your friend since the day you were born. Both raised in Mirkwood and taught the ways of archery it was deemed only fair that as his most trusted you were to join him on the trip to Rivendell. The reason for the journey was to discuss the recent escape of Gollum but as there had been increasing danger in the last few weeks King Thranduil did not trust one elf to go alone, even if the one elf was his son.

On arrival you had expected a meeting with Elrond, not Elrond and a group of others including humans and hobbits. The meeting however, concerned the Ring, the same ring Gollum escaped to find. It was determined that both you and Legolas would join the Fellowship as archers with the job to protect. 

The first of these chances to protect the others came after being attacked by Wargs when trying to pass the Misty Mountains. Forced to take the path leading into the mines of Moira but you were attacked again by Orcs. From the mines you made your way to the company of more elves in Lothlórien. It was here that the journey showed more difficulty than you had anticipated. Never predicting that the Fellowship would split or that death would come so quickly to one of you. 

Because of this separation you found yourself in the company of Riders of Rohan with Aragorn and Legolas. You had befriended Eomer almost immediately. An immediate connection was felt between the two of you much to the dismay of Legolas who you knew was jealous. The jealousy was short-lived as soon the three of you left the Riders and found yourselves once again with Gandalf. 

This then took you towards Rohan and a meeting with King Théoden. Riding with him you set forth for Helm’s Deep and the looming battle. It wasn’t anything you hadn’t trained for. War was inevitable and could happen at all times which was why your archery skills weren’t developed solely for hunting. Even if Legolas knew you could hold your own in battle it did not stop him from trying to keep watch over you.

“I’ll protect you” he spoke before the start of the battle.

“What makes you think I’ll need protecting”

“You’re my friend, if necessary I will step in and assist in battle”

It was as if he had forgotten all the times you had trained together, the times you held your own in a fight. But know was not the time for arguments, if he wanted to protect you he’d have to keep up with you through the chaos. And what chaos it was, the rain made it difficult to aim and when face-to-face with the enemy you found yourself outmatched in strength. But you wouldn’t give in, wouldn’t let Legolas be right, and certainly wouldn’t die, so you fought harder than you had before.

Still, the battle was not in your favor. No matter what strategy the armies tried it was useless. Useless until Gandalf, who you had assumed would not return, brought the last of the army of Westfold. The tide of the battle had turned and against all odds you stood victorious.

Meeting with Legolas after the battle you questioned him again “What makes you think I need protecting”

“You fought well, but I will still put my life before yours if needed.”

“I’m sure you would. Now on to Isengard and this time maybe I’ll be the protector”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
